Cauchemar, souvenirs et oeuf de dragon
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Nowi ouvre les yeux, perdue. Elle est seule, seule, et les souvenirs dansent. Une question "Les Manakete naissent-t-ils dans des oeufs ?", seul l'avenir éclairera l'obscurité. Fire Emblem Awakening, [Nowi & Vaike] Os centric Nowi.


Booonsoir ! :D

Alors ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse mais voilà je suis retombée sur cette OS que j'avais commencé à écrire et je me suis dit que je pouvais pas laissé tomber Nowi de cette manière :3

Même si j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, je dois dire que cet Os m'a posé un peu de problème, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je m'étais arrêtée initialement , je crois :)

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

* * *

 _~ C'est impossible n'est-ce-pas ? D'être heureuse en ce monde. ~_

Cette plaine est sans fin. Et Nowi avance, tantôt en marchant, tantôt en courant, la peur étreignant son cœur comme un étau. La poussière vole, tournoie, s'échappe, retombe, dans un cycle infini qui ne cessera que lorsque le souffle du vent aura finit de jouer. Tout comme elle qui ne cessera de vivre que dans bien des années.

Nowi, c'est des éclats de rires et de la joie à ne plus en finir. Nowi, c'est l'innocence et l'insouciance de l'enfance. Nowi, c'est des longs cheveux blonds, dorés, chatoyants et des yeux améthystes, qui brillent, brillent d'une lueur malicieuse qui dure depuis des centaines, peut-être des millier, d'années. Nowi, c'est des farces et des remarques qui détendent, qui font sourire durant les sombres moments que sont les combats.

Pour elle, se ne sont que des jeux, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'importance. C'est juste une énième partie dont les règles restent inchangées, tuer ou être tuée. Et Nowi aime ça, jouer.

Oui, Nowi rit. Nowi aime. Nowi sourit sans arrêt. Mais elle tue comme tout le monde sur les champs de batailles, son souffle brûle, transformant ses ennemis en torche vivante, ses griffes et ses crocs de Manakete déchirent, lacèrent, charcutent sans relâche les ennemis. Et Nowi n'a pas de regret, ce sont des humains, ce sont les ennemis de ses amis, ce ne sont que des bêtes. Ils doivent mourir. C'est sans doute là que réside le secret de sa pureté.

Mais Nowi doute. Nowi hésite. Nowi pleure. Parce qu'elle est seule, qu'elle est l'unique personne à traverser les années sans altérations. Ses amis disparaissent, chutent, se brisent, s'effacent les uns après les autres. Si fragiles, si éphémères. Oui, elle aura beau s'attacher, hurler, se débattre, elle ne peut rien contre le temps qui passe, rapide, inaltérable, cruel.

Et Nowi est là, dans cette plaine, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle est épuisée, elle a froid, et par dessus tout, elle est seule. Nowi n'est pas particulièrement courageuse, et lorsqu'elle finit par trébucher à cause de la fatigue et de sa toux qui résonne à ne plus en finir, elle tombe et ne se relève pas. Ses larmes coulent à présent, elles laissent deux traces bien distinctes sur son visage pâle recouvert de poussière, elles se perdent sans que Nowi tente de les arrêter. Prostrée, elle ne bouge plus, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains sur les oreilles, elle attend que se finisse la tempête, elle attend que le ciel s'éclaire, pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle sache où elle se trouve, pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'envoler. Et après ça, elle a la certitude qu'elle les retrouvera, ses précieux compagnons. Oh, comme ils lui sont chers, comme elle les aime ! Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tremblantes, oui c'est ça ! Ils sont vivants, ils l'attendent, peut-être même qu'ils sont à sa recherche en ce moment !

 _En es-tu sûre ? Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? Que la vie des humains est courte et éphémère, qu'elle défile en un instant, que tu ne t'en rends compte que lorsque la grande faucheuse vient les emporter ?_

La voix s'insinue, doucereuse, cruelle. Elle chuchote à son oreille, au plus profond de son être, elle lui chantonne presque avec tendresse toutes ces choses que Nowi ne peut nier.

Alors elle hurle, pour y échapper, pour la couvrir, pour que le vent emporte ses doutes et ses peurs.

Elle hurle leur nom. Chrom, Daraen, Gregor, Tharja, Lissa, _Vaike_... Vaike, qu'elle ne peut oublier, Vaike et son rêve qu'elle a promis de réaliser. _Fermes les yeux, je serai toujours avec toi_ , lui avait-il dit.

Alors Nowi ferme les yeux, et se souvient.

~ooOOoo~

\- Dis, dis, Vaike !

\- Qu'est-qu'il y a ? T'as encore fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non, non ! Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé !

Intrigué, il se penche afin de regarder ce que lui montre la petite fille avec tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Hé Vaike, tu as vu ? C'est un œuf de Manakete !

Il éclate de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Ce n'est que l'œuf d'un oiseau quelconque !

Nowi fait la moue, un éclair de colère traverse fugacement le violet de ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est évident pas un œuf d'oiseau et n'importe qui pourrait le voir seulement tu es trop imbu de toi même pour t'en rendre compte !

\- Nowi, sais-tu seulement si les Manakete naissent réellement dans des œufs ?

Nowi se fige quelques instants, incertaine, touchée par la remarque, elle ne sait même pas comment les gens de son espèce viennent au monde. Certes les Manakete se rapprochent des dragons mais elle n'a aucun moyen de le savoir... Elle secoue la tête violemment, c'est un œuf de Manakete, cela doit être un œuf de Manakete, c'est un membre de son espèce prêt à la rejoindre pour toutes ces longues années à venir !

\- Je te dis que c'est un œuf de Manakete, un point c'est tout !

Elle fait demi-tour laissant le champion qui ne la suit pas, éberlué par tant de virulence.

La jeune fille marche rapidement, réfléchissant au meilleur endroit où elle pourrait déposer l'œuf pour s'en occuper.

\- Oh Nowi, qu'est-ce-que tu portes donc là ?

C'est la voix de Daraen, la jeune stratège de leur armée. Nowi se retourne et s'apprête à répondre avec toute la joie qui l'anime lorsqu'une autre voix la coupe dans son élan, Chrom derrière la jolie jeune femme,vient d'apercevoir ce que la Manakete porte avec tant de précaution.

\- Mais c'est un œuf ! Un énorme œuf ! Nowi tu es extraordinaire, tu viens de promettre une bonne omelette à l'armée entière pour ce soir !

Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandissent d'horreur et elle ressert son étreinte autour de son protégé tandis que les Veilleurs se rassemblent autour d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas sucré mais je m'en contenterai bien, déclare Gaius avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça tombe bien, je viens tout juste de trouver quelques herbes durant ma promenade de ce matin, indique Sumia en souriant à son tour.

Et ainsi de suite... Nowi recule d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, cherchant à s'échapper, à fuir tous ces monstres sans cœur, qu'elle considérait comme des vrais amis, et qui , à présent,veulent faire cuire et manger l'unique représentant de son espèce qu'elle aura peut-être la chance de rencontrer !

Mais les Veilleurs ont faim, et l'étau se referment sur Nowi, qui panique, oubliant même qu'elle a le pouvoir de se transformer en un terrifiant dragon. Les voix dansent, elle ne saisit plus ce que ses compagnons lui disent, elle voit juste des bras s'approcher, dans le but de se saisir de l'œuf et des tâches noires s'introduisent dans son champ de vision à mesure qu'elle oublie de respirer.

Daraen se penche alors, un air inquiet sur son visage, elle s'approche et les mots qu'elle lui souffle deviennent alors compréhensible.

\- Nowi... Nowi tu m'entends ? On dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir...

Ses fonctions motrices lui répondant enfin, Nowi en profite pour faire un pas en arrière, et se rend compte de son erreur lorsqu'elle sent le pied d'un Veilleur sous le sien. La suite se déroule lentement, comme un film de mauvais goût passant au ralenti.

Le pied la déséquilibre, elle sent son corps se pencher en arrière, sa prise se desserrer sur l'œuf qui s'envole haut, très haut, trop haut pour Nowi qui ressent alors durement le choc du sol sur son dos. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle voit alors son unique espoir, son compagnon, tout ce pourquoi elle avait parcouru le monde décrire un courbe parfaite dans les airs, défiant pendant plusieurs secondes la loi de la gravité... et s'écraser sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

La foule se fait alors silencieuse, le regard fixé sur le visage de Nowi et ses yeux pleins de larmes, ayant finalement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la petite fille dont le regard vide fixait l'éther. C'est alors la voix de Daraen, qui tranche encore une fois le silence.

\- Nowi, ce n'est pas si grave... Ce n'est qu'un œuf, nous aurons l'occasion d'en manger une autre fois...

La Manakete relève la tête et fond en larme, des sanglots incontrôlables secouant son petit corps à terre.

\- C'était un œuf de Manakete ! Le seul Manakete que j'ai pu trouver en plusieurs centaines d'années, on allait devenir amis et vivre ensemble pour l'éternité ! J'allais pouvoir comprendre comment mes semblables grandissent et maintenant... et maintenant...

Nowi se coupe dans sa lancée, incapable de continuer, des hoquets agitant sa poitrine tandis qu'elle tente de retrouver son souffle et leur hurler le crime odieux dont ils étaient tous coupable.

\- Et maintenant, il est mort avant même d'être né !

Les Veilleurs se figent, un air d'incompréhension peint sur tous les visages. Et c'est avec rage, que Nowi voit alors que certains d'entre eux tentent de refouler un sourire ! Elle ouvre la bouche, prête à les incendier à nouveaux lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre.

\- Hé qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? On organise un duel et on invite même pas le champion ?

C'est Vaike qui se fraye un passage à travers la foule, prêt à en découdre. Il se fige à son tour tandis tandis que son cerveau analyse la situation dont il est témoin. La lumière se fait dans son esprit, il avance vers Nowi et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Elle se dégage, furieuse.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Tout est de votre de faute !

\- Nowi, ce n'était pas un œuf de Manakete, comme je te l'ai dit c'est un œuf d'oiseau...

\- A quoi bon, il est mort de toute manière !

Un petit cri plaintif se fait alors entendre et tous les regards convergent vers l'œuf.

Ce qu'elle voit surprend Nowi plus que n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas un Manakete qui sort de l'oeuf brisé, mais bien un oiseau. Un magnifique et majestueux oiseau au plumage rouge comme le sang, il secoue la tête, pose son regard émeraude sur la petite fille et vient à elle en marchant du mieux qu'il le peut. Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste de peur de le faire fuir, et l'ébauche d'un sourire perce au travers de ses larmes. L'oisillon reste quelques instants, la tête posée contre sa cheville, avant de s'envoler en poussant un cri aigu mais néanmoins harmonieux. Son vol est gracieux en dépit de son jeune âge et lorsque qu'un cri lui répond, Nowi comprend qu'il part rejoindre sa famille.

\- C'est une bonne chose que nous ne l'ayons pas fait cuire finalement, murmure Daraen un sourire sur les lèvres, bon ça suffit, tout le monde retourne à sa corvée, une guerre ne se gagne pas toute seule !

Les Veilleurs se dispersent, chacun faisant partager observations et émerveillement à son voisin. Seul Vaike reste aux côtés de Nowi, qui baisse la tête, honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée... à propos de toutes les choses que j'ai dites... Je n'en pense pas un mot.

\- T'inquiète pas, va ! C'est pas des remarques comme celles-ci qui vont abattre un champion comme moi !

Ils restent ainsi, quelques instants, silencieux et gênés, chacun hésitant à parler.

\- Tu sais Nowi, nous ne sommes peut-être pas des Manakete, mais nous serons toujours là pour toi, tu ne seras jamais seule ! Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je promet de rester à tes côtés pour toujours !

La Manakete relève la tête, de la reconnaissance brillant dans ses yeux et un grand sourire éclairant son visage, elle contemple le grand blond quelques instants avant de déclarer avec sa joie habituelle.

\- Oui !

~ooOOoo~

Se souvenir la fait se sentir mieux, mais elle n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, savourant encore un peu la chaleur et la lumière de ce moment partagé avec Vaike.

Elle est tentée de rester comme ça pour l'éternité mais elle sait que tôt ou tard elle devra faire face.

Alors Nowi attend de ressentir la douleur de son corps, de retrouver le vent et la poussière qui la griffe de toute part et qui l'empêche de voir correctement.

Mais ne rien ne vient.

Alors, elle ouvre les yeux.

Surprise, sa bouche s'ouvre dans un même mouvement. Elle ne se trouve plus dans la plaine dévastée. Elle est allongée dans une prairie, l'herbe verte et les fleurs chatoyantes s'étendent à perte de vue. Nowi laisse son regard se perdre dans la beauté de ce paysage avant de reporter son attention sur son corps qui ne souffre plus d'aucune blessure. Ses jambes se lèvent d'elles-mêmes, et la portent à travers ce petit paradis baigné de lumière, elle n'a pas peur et avance sans fatigue et sans questions. La lumière se fait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure baignant Nowi d'un halo éblouissant qui épouse son corps et fait resplendir ses cheveux blonds de mille feux.

Elle marche encore, elle ignore combien de temps, charmée et insouciante, guidée par ce sentiment de paix qui l'habite depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici.

La Manakete lève son visage vers le ciel et sourit au bleu infini.

-...

Elle se retourne, persuadée d'avoir entendu un souffle, un appel.

\- Nowi !

Un chuchotement, un supplication. Nowi est perdue, hésite, doit-elle continuer à marcher ?

\- Reviens nous !

Elle est si bien ici... Mais cette voix, elle connaît cette voix...

\- Ouvre les yeux !

Alors Nowi se réveille.

~ooOOoo~

Nowi ouvre les yeux, désorientée, un mal de tête horrible lui déchire la crâne.

\- Oh, elle est réveillée ! Appelez Lissa, dites lui que Nowi est réveillée !

\- … Daraen ?

\- Chut, Nowi ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été blessée au cours de la bataille mais tout va bien à présent.

La jeune femme lui sourit, ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue, elle se lève.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, je dois encore me pencher sur quelques plans d'attaques.

Nowi aperçoit alors Vaike dans la chambre, prêt d'elle, silencieux, la fixant avec crainte comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle sent les papillons habituels qui s'agitent dans son estomac.

\- Vaike !

Il la serre dans ses bras, fort, si fort que Nowi en a presque mal, mais elle ne dit rien, savourant la chaleur que dégage son corps.

\- J'ai eu tellement, peur, cela fait trois jours que tu ne te réveillais pas et j'ai commencé à croire que... que...

Nowi ne répond pas, le serrant juste un peu plus. Elle comprend alors que tout ce qu'elle a vécu était un rêve, naît dans le profond sommeil provoqué par le choc de sa blessure. Elle chuchote.

\- Tout va bien, je vais bien.

\- Tu dis toujours que tu as l'éternité devant toi mais cette fois ci...

Nowi le regarde quelques instants, et plonge son regard dans le sien avec un sérieux rare chez elle.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, _toujours._

Alors Vaike lui glisse quelque chose dans la main, et Nowi n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que c'est. Elle le sert fort avant de le glisser à son doigt.

Elle lui sourit, et ils restent enlacés sans se soucier du temps qui passe.

Lissa, venue ausculter Nowi ne ne prit pas la peine de les déranger. Cette dernière ira bien.

~ooOOoo~

\- Encore un dernier effort Nowi !

La Manakete rassemble ses forces et contracte une dernière fois avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller.

\- C'est une fille ! Félicitations !

Lissa lui donne son bébé et Nowi la contemple avec émerveillement avant de la bercer.

Sa fille l'observe de ses grands yeux améthystes, et Nowi, la grande Manakete, se sent fondre.

Vaike fait son entrée et rejoint sa famille avec émotion. Il murmure à sa femme, amusé.

\- Il semblerait que les Manakete ne naissent pas dans des œufs finalement...

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon ceci :D

Sachez que tous avis est toujours le bienvenu :3

En espérant que cela vous aura plu c:


End file.
